


Young Master

by destiny335



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older!Ciel, yaoi-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has had a crush on Sebastian since he was 12, and he finally had the courage to ask for Sebastian for a kiss. Will he give in or reject the young master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Master

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is 16 in this, but an event that happened was when he was 12, so let's pretend he was 16 when it happened.
> 
> P.S. (SPOILER!) Ciel is not a demon

   Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Young Master, the Queen's Watchdog, whatever you call him, he will always be the heir of the Phantomhive and no one can take that away from him. Then again, he does have one hell of a butler to protect him.

   "Young Master, I have your tea for you."

   "Enter if you must then." The young master of the Phantomhive manor was just sitting in his unnecessarily huge bed. He was actually waiting for his butler to bring his tea, just so he can either insult it or say "It's decent."

   "Here you go master. Would you like a muffin or some eggs for breakfast?"

   "Eggs would be sufficient, Sebastian."

   "Yes my lord."

   Sebastian quickly got to the task, being perfect at everything and seeming to never have a weakness. Although, he does know his master has one weakness. Sebastian himself it seems like. Sebastian realized this when he took that photo of his young master, seeing that the thing he treasures the most (that is dead) is Sebastian. Sebastian always found it interesting, and each day, he himself started to think the boy is fairly important to him.

   As quick as the wind, Sebastian finished cooking the eggs, placing a glass of water on the tray along with it and vanished from the kitchen, appearing in front of the door to the bedroom of Ciel Phantomhive.

   "Master, I have your breakfast."

   "Enter." Sebastian open the door, looking around until his eyes are on his master, seeing his shirt partly tucked in and his ribbon looking like its about to choke him.

   "Master? Why do you look like a mess? And I don't mean that in a good way."

   "Shut up Sebastian and help me with this pathetic piece of fabric many would call a ribbon."

   "As you wish my lord."

   "And make it snappy."

   Sebastian hurriedly placed the tray of food and water on the bedside table, and then went to his master, untying the mess that he has made. His fingers skim just ever so gently over the exposed skin of his master, causing Ciel to shiver just slightly. When Sebastian finally finished tidying the young master back up, he gently laid Ciel on the bed, placing the tray on his lap.

   "Anything else, my lord?"

   Ciel, not knowing what this feeling is but acting on impulse, took a chance and not use the contract, seeing if Sebastian felt the same way.

   "Kiss me, but it is not an order. It is your cho-" Before the boy can even finish his sentence, Sebastian finally submit to his urges, kissing the master with so much passion, the States could feel it.

   Ciel couldn't believe this. The man he's liked since he was twelve... is kissing him! He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, continuing to kiss him, enjoying the warmth and security it provides him. After a while, Ciel broke the kiss apart, panting a bit from that mind blowing kiss.

   _Now I definitely can't marry Elizabeth after **that** kiss._

   While Ciel was still trying to catch his breath, Sebastian wasted no time to pepper kisses onto Ciel's neck. The demon left several hickeys, smirking to himself, loving that he claimed the young boy before another could.

   "S-Sebastian. Oh god."

   "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian continued placing his torturous kisses, not stopping one bit and loving the sounds coming out of Ciel.

   "Just... just keep doing what you're doing."

   "As you wish young master."

   Ciel felt like he could explode, loving the feeling every time Sebastian touches him. Just when he wanted to explode, Sebastian just... stopped.

   "What are you doing Sebastian?"

   "I must restrain myself. Don't get me wrong, my urges are strong, but I need to have more self control than this. Otherwise, what type of butler would I be?" Ciel just stared at him, trying not to jump onto Sebastian and have them just do it there.

   "Sebastian, as your master, I order you to come right here and continue to kiss me, and maybe take it further if I request it."

   Instantly, Sebastian's blood red eyes become a glowing magenta color, his pupils becoming slits. He seductively slipped his left hand glove off with his mouth, making Ciel become even hornier.

   _Hot damn. He's making me get harder and harder by the minute. Damn demon, yet I still really want him to fuck me._

   "Yes, my lord."

   When Ciel heard Sebastian's voice get more husky, he felt like he was going to faint. _Honest to god Ciel. You are the master of this manor. Stop acting like a virgin, even though you are one, and not let his **fucking voice** affect you._

   "Relax Ciel. It's going to be fine. Before I lose control though, are you sure about this? Once you say yes, there's no going back."

   "Y-Yes, I'm ready. Just take me Sebastian."

   "Yes, my lord." He smirks, making Ciel blush a crimson red.

* * *

   Sebastian flopped down onto the bed, huffing a bit. "Holy crap, that felt good. I mean, how are you feeling, my lord?"

   Ciel starts to chuckle, enjoying Sebastian speak like a normal individual to him rather than a master. "Please Sebastian, no need to speak formal at this time. And I feel great, ecstatic actually. That was the most fun I've ever had."

   Sebastian chuckled to himself, enjoying to hear Ciel laughing. He wrapped his arms around Ciel, lifting the blanket on top of both of them. "Go to sleep now, young master."

   "Goodnight Sebastian."

   "Good night Ciel." Just as Ciel was about to drift off to sleep, he swear he heard Sebastian whisper "I love you."

   "I love you too Sebastian." And with that, Ciel let sleep take him over, with Sebastian watching over him, protecting him forever.

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
